Joseph x Jace
by LeviHeichouSwag
Summary: SO MUCH YAOI, YES YES. YAAAAAS


**A/N: THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA. BLAME KOTA AND KAT. YES YES, THIS IS YAOI. YOU'RE WELCOME.**

 _Look at him. Gah, he's so cute. If only I could tell him how I feel. His body is so sexy, I wish I could touch him. He's so close to me. If only we were alone. I could make him my own, claim him. I'd make him feel better than anyone else could. I'd make him scream my name. And he'd beg for more._

"What the fuck, are you okay Joseph?" Kota asked, turning to Kat and whispering, "The yaoi fanfics are true!" Both girls started laughing and Joseph snapped out of his dicky-dick thoughts and turned from Jace to Kota and glared at her.

"What?" Joseph asked, confused.

"Are you okay?" Kota asked, again.

"Yeah," Joseph replied.

"Yeah, mhmm," Kota sneered, "'Cuz you love Jace."

"No I don't, nigga," Joseph retorted. Everyone at the table started laughing, all except for Joseph. "Besides, I ain't gay."

"Mhmm, yup, totally not gay."

"Nigga, I ain't gay."

"Suuure. Oh, oh, aren't you going to Jace's house? Ooo! The yaoi is real!"

"Will you just shut up? I'm not gay, but I'm pretty sure Jace is!"

"What!? No I'm not!" Jace declared. Just then the bell rang, dismissing everyone.

—Skip to Jace's House—

"God dammit! Quit shooting me, you dick!" Joseph yelled at Jace, while Jace was trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Eventually, Joesph rage quit and threw the controller onto the ground.

"Hey, hey, watch it!" Jace yelled at the shorter boy. Joseph grabbed Jace's tablet and ran. "What the hell, man!? Give it back!" Jace yelled and chased after him. Joseph turned on the tablet and entered the code. As soon as he opened it, he stopped dead in his tracks. Jace stumbled and ran into Joseph, knocking both of them over. The tablet skidded a few feet in front of them, and Jace could see why Joseph stopped. There, on the screen, was a whole shit load of porn.

"What the fuck, man!?" Joseph yelled, holding back laughter.

"Well what do you expect?! I bet you have even more porn!" Jace retorted. Joseph, now dying of laughter, reached out for the tablet before being tackled by Jace. Joseph blushed at the sudden roughness. "Woah, uh, bruh," Jace said as he saw the redness on his face. _I can't take it anymore!_ Joseph leaned upwards and pushed his lips against Jace's. Jace, also blushing, pulled away. "What the hell?! Did you really just kiss me?!" Joseph smirked and switched their postitions by pushing Jace down. He quickly moved down, starting another kiss. With the sudden movement, his hardening member rubbed against Jace's. Joseph forced his tounge into Jace's mouth, letting it explore. After a few heated seconds, Joseph pulled away, gasping for air. Saliva from his mouth dripped down onto Jace's soft skin.

Smirking, Joseph stood up and grabbed Jace off of the floor and carried him to his room. After shutting the door, he shoved him onto the bed. He slipped his hands under Jace's shirt and started to play with his nipples. He held back a moan and blushed. Joseph slid Jace's arms out of their sleeves, pulling up his shirt over his head and moved his hands down to his pants.

"The fuck man?!" Jace yelled. Joseph unzipped his fly and unbuttoned his pants. Sliding them down, he could see that Jace was already getting hard. He removed Jace's boxers faster than a hungry wolf. Quickly, he grasped his member. Jace gasped. He started slowly pumping at first, but picked up the pace as time passed by. Soon enough, Jace became a moaning mess and was grasping the bed sheets. He was close. "Gah! J-Joseph... I-" Jace was cut off by a moan and released his seed. He released his grip of the sheets and started panting.

Not yet satisfied of pleasuring Jace, Joseph pushed Jace's legs up. He licked his finger and slowly started to stick it inside of Jace's entrance. He moaned of both pleasure and pain. Sliding in another finger, he made a sissoring motion. Jace kept moaning, it just felt so good. Joseph slid his fingers in a bit deeper, trying to find Jace's prostate.

"Fuck!" Jace yelled. Found it. Joseph kept hitting the spot before pulling his fingers out. His fingers were starting to get tired, so he decided to use something else. He grabbed the first thing in his reach. A Nazi fighter jet. _Really?!_ He spit on it and rubbed it around. He put the tip of it at Jace's entrance and pushed. The nose of the jet went in and Jace let out a wincing moan. Joseph smirked and pushed it in a bit further. He started to push it in and out before he felt ready enough to put himself in.

Pulling the jet out, he started to take his pants off. Once everything under his waist was off, he proded his tip at Jace's entry. He thrusted in a bit and groaned. Jace started to get a bit hard again. Was he actually enjoying it? Probably. Joseph thrusted in further and reached Jace's prostate again. What he got in return was another loud moan. He started to push himself in and out, groaning during the process.

Once in a steady motion, he started to pick up the pace, making both of the boys moan even more. Jace reached one of his hands up and grabbed Joseph's black hair. Joseph leaned down and started to nibble on Jace's shoulder. He bit down, leaving his mark. Jace shuddered as he was being claimed and moaned.

"Ah... Jace... I'm going to-" Joseph released his cum inside of Jace. With all of Joseph's hot liquid inside of him, he too came. Joseph pulled out and collapsed next to Jace. Both of the boys were panting and gasping for air.

"Joseph..." Jace started to speak. "I-I love you." He blushed.

"I love you too, asshole," Joseph replied, smiling.


End file.
